In The Shadows
by The Italian
Summary: The story follows the storyline of the episode "Haunted" but I do change some parts and add a bunch of new parts to it. So read and review.
1. Chapter 1

First teen teen titans fanfiction read and review

Robin was sitting at the computer in the common room. Its around midnight but Robin didn't care all he cared about was Slade. Whenever he would stay up late on the computer he would be searching for trouble around the city and not just any trouble though. Robin felt like that Slade was still alive even though he saw him plummet into the lava.

"Hey Robin". Robin was snapped out of his trance and turned around in his chair to find Cyborg standing across the room next to the tower lockdown panel.

"I'm shutting down the tower for the night so the computers will also be shut down for the night" Cyborg said.

"Alright I guess you can close the tower down for the night" Robin said sighing.

Robin and Cyborg then left the common room. Cyborg was saying how Robin should get some rest and how Slade wasnt coming back ever, but Robin didn't listen to him what ever went through one ear it immediately went out the other ear.

Eventually the two came to an intersection Cyborgs room was on the left and Robins was on the right. They both said goodnight to each other and went their separate ways.

Robin went to the right and instead of going to his room he went to the basement to look at something.

Robin walked down the long stairs and stopped at several boxes of evidence. He moved his fingers around looking for a specific box. He stopped his fingers when he saw the right box he was looking for, the name on the box was "Slade".

He pulled the box out of the pile got down on both of his knees and took the top of the box off to reveal Slades mask. He picked it up out of the box and stared at it. "what are you hiding Slade" Robin asked the mask not expecting a response. He brushed the mask off and he inhaled some of the dust, that made him cough very loudly.

"Robin?" Robin got up from his knees and looked at the stairs to find Starfire hovering at the end of the stairs.

"Hey Starfire, is something wrong" Robin asked nervously.

"No I just wanted to do the talking with you, so I went to your room and you were not in there so I went looking for you".

"I'm fine Star I was just looking at something quick" Robin said hoping that she didn't catch his lie. Everyone in the tower knew of his obsession with Slade. But Starfire made a weird face and Robin knew that she didn't buy it.

"Robin, Slade is not coming back our friend Terra made her drop into the lava and no one could survive that" Starfire said nicely.

"I know Star but it feels like he is still alive to me and I can't shake that feeling" Robin Said while staring at the old mask of Slade.

"Come on Robin I think you need to do the resting and relaxation" Starfire said happily.

"Alright Star I-" the alarm suddenly went off.

"Hey guys we got trouble" Beast boy yelled from the top of the stairs.

Robin and Starfire stared at each other "alright let's get going and Star thank you for caring about me".

That made Star happy and blush massively "You are most welcome friend Robin" Star didn't like calling Robin friend because secretly Starfire loved Robin and she wants to call him boyfriend while Robin calls her his girlfriend. The only other person that knew of her feelings was the only other female in the tower Raven. They would have secret talks about their feelings how Raven also has a secret crush on Beast Boy. That made Star happy remembering that because she thought that Raven and Beast Boy would make a nice couple.

"Hey Star are you coming" Robin yelled down the stairs which made her snap out of her trance.

"Yes I am on my way" Starfire said while flying up the stairs?

That is the end of chapter one so like I said in the summery it follows the story line but I Change a good amount of the parts. Hope you enjoyed


	2. The meeting

Here is chapter 2 of In The Shadows please enjoy and thank you guys for the fans and reviews.

The Titans pulled up to the edge of a cliff in the T-car to find cinderblock causing trouble.

"Everyone quickly get out" Cyborg yelled. Everyone jumped out of the car before a giant boulder thrown by cinderblock completely destroyed the T-car.

"Oh man, I just fixed it the other day" Cyborg said sounding very annoyed.

"Titans Go". Robin yelled out, immediately Cyborg, Robin and Beastbcha started charging at Cinderblock. While Starfire and Raven flew into the air and started shooting dark energy and star bolts at him.

Beastboy morphed into a rhinoceros and slammed his head into Cinderblocks stomach, but Cinderblock quickly reversed it, picked up Beastboy and threw him back at the other Titans.

"Watch out" Beastboy yelled. It was too late though because he smacked into Cyborg and they both went backwards.

Starfire then went into punch him but Cinderblock grabbed Starfires fist before she could hit him and threw her backwards, and of course she hit into raven and they went backwards landing right next to Beastboy and Cyborg.

Just as they were about to get up and attack again Robin said "Guys I got this one, you guys just hang out for a second". With that said the four teens stood back and watched Robin fight.

"So how much longer do you think it will take Robin to finish it up" Beastboy said with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know but-" Cyborg said then stopped when he realized what just happened. Apparently Robin had an opening in his defense and Cinderblock punched him off the cliff. The four teens heard Robin screaming while falling down into the forest.

They all looked shocked at what had just happened but they all looked at Starfire knowing that she would take it the most harsh and she did.

As soon as Robin went off the cliff Starfire screamed "ROBIN!". They were all hurting at what they saw and Starfire broke down crying. "No friend Robin please be okay" Starfire said through her sobs. raven then bent down next to her and hugged her. Then something that the four of them never thought they would hear at that Moment was laughter.

The four of them looked up to see Cinderblock laughing because he knew that he had possibly just killed the leader of the Teen Titans. Cinderblock later on wished that he never should have done that.

Starfire heard the laughter and got furious. She shook off Ravens embrace and stood up staring at Cinderblock. She had the angriest shade of green coming from her eyes and she was inhaling and exhaling very loudly. The team knew what was wrong and took a few steps away from her.

"You dare laugh at the death of Robin" Starfire said as she started hovering towards him with the angriest tone none of her friends had heard before.

"For that I will destroy you" she said and charged him immediately punching him in the face. Cinderblock fell to the ground holding his face, Starfire had strength 10 times stronger then any human being on earth. Starfire then pinned him to the ground and started punching him uncontrollably.

After a while of punching Cyborg had to pull her off of Cinderblock. It then took Starfire a couple of minutes to calm down but when she did her eyes turned back to her normal shade of green. After that she fell to her knees and started crying."Oh Robin please be alive".

"Come on Star let's go see if we can find Robin" Raven said trying to raise Starfires confidence.

Starfire then got off her knees and the four walked over to the T-car.

(30 minutes earlier)

All that was going through Robins head while fighting Cinderblock was still Slade. He remembered how when Slade was around he would send Cinderblock to do his dirty work.

But Robin was thinking to much about Slade that he left a hole in his defense. Robin quickly saw his hole but he was not fast enough and Cinderblock got in some painful blows and knocked Robin off of the cliff.

Robins mind wwas racing with thoughts "is this it? Is this how it ends for him". He couldn't say anything while falling down the cliff, all he could do was scream.

Robin finally landed after about a minute. He tried to get up but he winced in pain. He looked down to see blood coming from his left hip.

"Oh that is just great". Robin said sarcastically. He was about to call his team when he saw a shadow run by him.

"Who is there?". No one answered him.

"Who is there?". Robin said growing more angrily.

He finally said "Hey come out here and show yourself you coward".

"It's good to see you again Robin" A mans voice said clearly.

"No it can't be him" Robin said silently. He turned around to see Slade standing beneath a tree.

"Slade" Robin said grinding his teeth."I knew you were still alive somehow" Robin said growing very angry.

Without hesitating Robin charged at Slade and they fought each other. Except this time it wasn't an even fight like it would usually have been Slade was destroying Robin. Whatever Robin threw at Slade he would throw it back at Robin with ten times more force.

After about 10 minutes of fighting the two came to a clearing in the woods. robin was covered in bruises and he felt in between his stomach and chest, he felt like Slade had broke 5 of his ribs.

"What a shame Robin you have been slacking off since the last time we met" Slade said. "If you're not going to fight me then I will go and find someone else on your team that will, maybe like your girlfriend Starfire". Slade said mockingly.

"I swear Slade if you come anywhere near her I will rip you to pieces" Robin said with a lot of anger flaring in his voice.

"Then come and get me" Slade said while running in the other direction.

Robin then started to chase after him. He was about to grab the back of his shirt when the T-cars lights came around the corner and Slade vanished.

"What the..." Robin was looking around for Slade but he was nowhere to be found.

He heard the car doors open."ROBIN!" Starfire flew over to Robin and she hugged him so tightly that he gasped.

"Robin you are injured" Starfire said worried.

"It's okay Starfire I will be fine".

The others soon came over to talk and chat with Robin.

"Hey Rob what happened to you I'm pretty sure you didn't get all those bruises and scars from Cinderblock". Cyborg asked

Everyone stated down at Robins right hand that was holding on to his left hip. "What happened to your side friend Robin" Starfire asked curiously.

Robin then looked at his team and decided to tell them the truth."You guys are never going to believe this but, I fought Slade".

The four teens gasped."But how we saw Terra throw him into the lava, no one can survive that". Raven said reassuringly.

"I don't know but I know what I saw" Robin said.

"Alright Robin we believe you, what should we do?". Beastboy asked

"Cyborg and Beastboy continue searching the woods, Starfire and Raben search the pier". Robin stated.

"What are you going to do Robin" Starfire asked curiously. "I am going to search the warehouses downtown for any clues".

"We will all meet up at the pizza corner in one hour" Robin said.

And just like that everyone went their separate ways. Robin looke up at the sky and said "I'm going to find you no matter what Slade".

Authors note:well that was chapter 2 . Chapter 3 will contain the second battle between Robin and Slade. So stick around.


	3. The First Fight

Authors note:hey guy's sorry I haven't updated this story in a while I have been focusing on my other stories. Well here is chapter 3 enjoy

Robin had been searching the abandoned warehouses for an hour. As he was walking out the second to last one he decided to call his other teammates. He pulled the communicator from his belt and typed in Ravins and Cyborgs frequency.

"Titans report" Robin said into his communicator patiently waiting for his team to respond. Ravens face came up on the right half of the screen while Cyborgs face came up on the left half of the screen.

"There is no sign of him at the pier" Raven Said.

"There's nothing over here either, it's like he disappeared" Cyborg said.

"What about you Robin did you find anything" Raven asked curiously.

Robin thought for a second and looked at the last warehouse right next to him."No nothing yet but I have one more warehouse to check. In 30 minutes we should all meet up downtown next to the pizza corner". Robin said

They all shook their head and the communicator shut off. Robin looked up at the entrance to the warehouse and saw that this place was destroyed by a storm they had a little while ago. Robin could feel it in his gut Slade was in this warehouse. Without any further hesitation Robin walked through the entrance of the Warehouse and readied his staff.

When he got to the middle of the Warehouse he looked around for the evil master mind seeing nothin but the rubble from the ceiling. Robin shook his head and started to walk towards the exit when he heard.

"Leaving so soon Robin". Robin then turned back towards the rubble and saw Slade standing at the top of it."Slade" Robin yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What's the matter Robin I thought you were a better hero then this," Slade said chuckling.

"I'm good enough to take you down Slade" Robin said through his teeth.

"You might be able to defeat me but you can't defeat me and save your precious Starfire at the same time" Slade said.

"If you even go near Starfire I will end your life" Robin said snarling.

After Robin said that he charged at Slade and started to fight. Robin was no match for Slade. Robin for some reason was fighting differently, he wasn't fighting the way he would usually be. He was reckless and going after Slade not letting him come after Robin. He didn't know why this was happening but he just ignored it.

While Robin was thinking to himself Slade had gotten behind him and kicked him in the back sending Robin flying."Come on Robin you can't get distracted like that or I will end you" Slade said laughing again.

30 minutes earlier

Raven and Starfire were right around the corner from the pizza store and so was Cyborg and Beast boy. When they finally saw each other they quickly ran to each other.

"Hey you guys did you find anything else" Cyborg asked rubbing the back of his head.

"No we did not do the finding of anything else" Starfire said sadly.

"So uhm where is Robin" Raven asked curiously

"I don't know but I think he finally lost it, there is no way Slade could have survived" Beast boy said.

"You might be right BB he was acting strangely before we left he was checking the computers for any Slade activity" Cyborg said.

"No Robin is not crazy he is just trying to protect us" Starfire said in an angry tone directed towards Beast boy.

"Oh come on Star you can't deny it. What has happening in the basement before we left" Beast boy asked with a smile on his face

Starfire blushed because she knew what Beast boy meant but that didn't happen."Well Robin was looking over an old evidence box that had one of Slades masks in it" Starfire said nervously waiting for her friends response.

"I knew it he is crazy, he is just seeing Slade because he has him on the brain" Beast boy said.

"Cyborg doesn't your arm keep all of the teams pulses" Raven asked her friend.

"Yeah why?" Cyborg asked curiously.

"Well look at the screen with the pulses and tell me how all of our heartbeats are at this moment" Raven said.

"Alright I will take a look".

Cyborg looked down at his arm and pulled up the pulse screen. One by one he pulled up peoples heartbeats. They were all normal speed. Cyborg was about to pull up Robins and when he did a cyborg gasped making everyone else gasp as well.

"What is the problem" Starfire asked curiously.

"Robins heartbeat is way above normal it is almost at the point that he could die of a heart attack" Cyborg said.

"We have to get to the warehouses and find Robin before its to late" Raven said hurriedly.

The four teens nodded their head Starfire and Raven zoomed off into the night while beast boy morphed into a pterodactyl and carried Cyborg on his back right behind the two girls.

30 minutes later

The four Titans finally got to the warehouses. Raven took out her communicator and looked around for Robins frequency. After about 5 minutes of searching she found Robins tracking frequency and yelled out to her friends."Guys I got his frequency in this warehouse".

The others quickly ran over to the entrance of the warehouse and saw all of the rubble from the destroyed ceiling."I have a bad feeling about this one" Beast boy said with a frown face. Starfire didn't care about his bad feeling all she wanted to do was find Robin and make sure he was okay.

They got to the main room to find Robin covered in bruises and scratches. To make it even weirder though he was still fighting when they got their but he was fighting no one. Starfire then lit up the entire warehouse with her starbolt to show Robin that there was nothing there.

Robin noticed his friends walk in he smiled at them and walked over to them."Guys I am so glad to see you, Slade is really hard to take down I'm afraid that we all need to face him at once to bring him down" Robin said.

Robin noticed how his friends were looking at him."Is there something wrong you guys".

"Robin are you sure you really saw Slade" Raven asked curiously already knowing what the answer was probably going to be.

"Yes I saw him, do you think I did this all to myself" Robin said furious with anger.

"Robin you have had Slade on the mind, you have to forget about him he is gone" Cyborg said trying to get through to Robin.

"No no he is alive and I have to stop him and no one is going to get in my way" Robin said pulling out one of the batarangs he got from his old master Batman? Flaring it at his teammates trying to signal that he would fight them if they got in his way on his search for Slade. That struck fear and confusion into the eyes of Raven, Cyborg and Beast boy.

That is when Robin realized that Starfire was no longer in front of him and he turned around to see Starfire holding a Starbolt in her hand ready to shoot it at Robin if she had to.

"Starfire what are you doing" Robin asked in a soft tone that made Starfire want to cry."Robin I am sorry but you need help Slade isn't real, please just come with us back to the tower".

"I'm sorry Star but I have to find Slade now" Robin said backing away from Starfire.

Robin backed up into Cyborg and he was about to wrap his arms around Robin to stop him but Robin did a back flip over Cyborg and kicked him in the back sending him flying into Starfire.

"That's it Robin you are going down" Beast boy yelled.

Beast boy ran at Robin and turned into a cheetah. He jumped at Robin with teeth bearing but Robin through a smoke bomb into Beast boys mouth and that made Beast boy stop in his tracks coughing.

Raven then floated up to the ceiling of the warehouse and started throwing multiple items at Robin. Robin noticed this and took out his grappling hook and zipped up to the catwalk right next to Raven. Robin then threw a flashbang at Raven."Oh my eyes" Raven yelled while falling to the ground of the warehouse. Beast boy noticed her falling and he quickly morphed into a gorilla catching her in mid air.

Robin saw Raven was ok and started running towards the open window at the end of the Catwalk. He was stopped by Starfire before he could jump out."Robin please do not do this" Starfire pleaded.

"I'm sorry Star but I can't let Slade get away again" Robin said.

"I am sorry to Robin but if you want to leave then you must go through me first" Starfire said putting her right hand up and started to form a starbolt.

"I but Star-" Robin was cut off because his head started to kill him he started to twirl around and before he fell he heard Starfire yell "Robin". Then he hit the ground of the catwalk hard and passed out. Starfire picked him up and brought him down to his friends.

"Star what did you do to him" Raven asked curiously.

"I did not do anything friend Raven, Robin passed out while we were talking" Starfire said while looking down at Robins limp body.

"It's okay Star we just have to get Robin back to the tower so we can see what made him do all of these things" Cyborg said

Starfire nodded her head in agreement and looked back down at Robin in her arms she spoke to his unconscious body silently so no one else could hear her."It's okay Robin I will protect you and no one will hurt you anymore".

With that the four titans left the warehouse and headed for the tower.

Authors note: alright next chapter will be when Robin fights Slade in the tower. Stay tuned for that.


	4. Don't do this

The Titans got back to their home after about 30 minutes of flying. They walked up to the entrance and Cyborg typed the code into the panel. The large sliding doors soon opened and he turned around to face the rest of his team.

"Alright Starfire I want you to take him to the med bay and make sure to strap him to it" Cyborg said at Starfire because she was the one who was carrying Robin in her arms.

"No I refuse to restrain Robin he is our friend" Starfrie said. She looked down at Robin who was still unconscious. Starfire didn't like seeing Robin like this, hurt and possibly something far more wrong with him. 'Robin would never do something like that to me or anyone else there must be something wrong with him' Starfire thought to herself.

"I'm sorry Star but he threatened to attack us he can't be trusted when he is like this, I'm sure something is wrong we just have to find it and then he will turn back to normal" Cyborg said.

Starfire then looked down at Robin frowning. After a while she picked her head back up and gave a nod in agreement to Cyborg. Cyborg gave a nod back and she flew herself up to the med bay.

When she got to the med bay on the 5th floor she typed in a security code on the panel outside the tower and was allowed entry. She saw the bed with restraints that they usually use when one of the villains gets seriously hurt and they need to treat them.

She flew over to the bed and gently placed Robins head down onto the pillow and feet at the end of the bed. Before she grabbed the restraints she looked at Robins mask. For a long time she had been so curious to see what the rest of his face looked like. Starfire had asked Robin multiple times before but the answer had been the Same every time."I'm sorry Star but if anyone saw my face it could bring trouble to everyone I know I'm sorry".

'This is my chance to finally see his face and maybe if I open his eyelids I will get to see his eyes' Starfire thought to herself. She strapped Robin down to the bed one restraint when over his chest where the shoulders were. A pair of restraints went over his forearms and his wrist. The third restraint went over his knees.

She then started to carefully take Robins mask off trying not to wake him up. She quickly got the whole mask off and saw his skin it was so clean and smooth except for multiple stitches. She was shocked to see Robin hiding all of these injuries from everyone. She then got curious and lifted Robins shirt up until it got stopped by the restraint. That's when her mouth dropped there were marks from stitches and bruises all over him."What has happened to you Robin" Starfire asked not expecting a response from him.

She was determined to find out later but then her attention turned back to Robins face. She went back up to his face and started touching it more. Finally until she built up the courage she took her right hand and put it over Robins left eyelid because his right eye was swollen. She lifted it open and thats when she saw it Robins eye was a light blue color that looked like the sky on a clear day. She could stare at his eyes for hours and never wanted to look away.

She leaned in and planted a kiss on his forehead."Robin please get better you don't deserve this pain, I love you so much even if you don't feel the same way" Starfire said.

She was about to get lost in his eyes again but she heard the sound of her friends talking. They were about to come in the med bay. Starfire quickly put Robins mask back on and got a chair from the corner of the room and quickly placed it next to Robins bed, she sat in it quickly and the door opened.

The three titans walked through the door and saw Starfire sitting next to Robin with tears slowly falling down her face. Raven and Beast boy walked over to Starfire while Cyborg went to Robin and placed medical supplies in his body that monitored his heart rate, blood sugar and his nervous system.

When he was done with that he signaled Raven into the other room to watch the monitors. She told Starfire and Beast boy about the monitors and they quickly followed them into the other room leaving Robin alone.

"Have you found the problem with friend Robin" Starfire asked.

"No nothing yet Star according to his readings he is perfectly normal with nothing wrong" Cyborg said softly he was waiting for Starfire to tell at her and he was right.

"No there is something wrong with him Robin would not shout at me or try to hurt me" Starfire paused quickly and continued "there is a problem with him and you will find it".

"Look Star if there is something wrong we will find it and Robin will go back to normal" Beast boy said trying to lighten Starfire up.

While they were talking they didn't realize that Robin woke up and was listening to their conversation."There is nothin wrong with me I am just trying to stop Slade" Robin said to himself.

"Tisk Tisk Robin why is it every time we meet you are always injured" Slade said appearing from out of the shadows. Robin bared his teeth and tried to get out of his restraints to fight Slade."How did you get into the tower Slade, tell me now".

"No matter Robin but now it's time to end you" Slade pulled out a gazer and jabbed him Robin in his side sending tons of electricity through his body. Slade put his hand over Robins mouth muffling his screams.

In the other room the teens were talking regularly among themselves when they heard the monitors going off the charts and beeping.

"What is happening" Starfire asked.

"His heart rate and blood pressure are off the charts most people can't survive this kind of stress" Cyborg said looking at the charts.

"No Robin" Starfie said and ran back into the room that had Robin in it except he was no longer in his bed and the restraints were cut in half on the floor. Starfire gasped at the sight.

"Where is he" Beast boy said

"There" Raven said pointing at the open air duct. Beast boy turned into a humming bird and was about to go through the duct when a solid steel window shut blocking him off and making him fly back down.

"Robin has activated the quarantine protocol no one can get in or out" Raven said trying to brake the quarantine code to no avail.

"We will see about that" Starfire yelled her eyes glowed and she shot a starbolt at the door. It didn't brake the door it only bounced around the room.

She started to bang on the door with all her might but nothing was happening."No we must get to Robin".

Cyborg pushed her back and he brought a chainsaw out of his arm in an attempt to break through the door. Raven then hovered in mid air crossed her legs and started to meditate.

"What are you doing?" Beast boy asked.

"Finding Robin, AZARATH METRIONE ZYNTHOS!" then a black raven flew out of her and went through the steel door. After a while of looking the black raven found Robin and entered his mind.

"Robin it's me everything is going to be fine".

"No Raven you have to get out of here Slade he will hurt you".

"Robin Slade is not in the tower you have to calm down. Let me see through your eyes". Robin calmed down and closed his eyes. When he re opened them it was Ravens eyes looking for him.

"You see Robin there is no-" Raven was cut short by Slade punching Robin in his face which sent her out of his body.

"No Slade" Raven said with sweat dripping down her face.

"You saw him" Cyborg asked.

"Well sort of the pressure on Robins brain is to much, it is actually making him see and fight Slade, and Slade is winning.

Starfire gasped in horror at what Raven said.'No he can't lose I need him in my life' Starfire thought to herself.

Robin was hanging on for dear life. Every punch he threw at Slade he would either dodge it or block it then return the same attack except ten times more powerful. After fighting for a while they ended up in the basement and Slade was destroying Robin.

He threw Robin over the side of the stairs and he landed on the floor very hard it felt like he broke multiple bones in his back."Please Slade stop" Robin pleaded while he was trying to crawl away on his stomach.

"No Robin I won't stop I will keep fighting you and fighting you until I see fit for you to be ended and tonight is the night that you will cease to exist".

"No" Raven said listening to the conversation.

"What's wrong" Beast boy asked.

"It's Robin he is not going to make it".

That made Starfire go insane she had no idea what to do she ran over to Cyborg."Can you please go faster we need to get to Robin".

"I am sorry Star but this is the fastest I can go right now" Cyborg said.

Slade picked up Robin by his hair and punched him in the stomach sending Robin flying into the wall and landing right in front of the light switch.

"Slade please don't do this I can't leave yet without telling someone something" Robin pleaded again.

"No Robin I will not let you tell Starfire how much you love her because I will tell her for you after I finish you".

Robin snarled at Slades comment ."No you will not".

Slade picked up Robins body off of the floor. Their was blood everywhere from Robins body along with cuts and bruises."Any last words Robin" Slade asked him with his right hand cocked back. Robin didn't say a word all he did was spit on Slade it was mixed with saliva and blood."You asked for it Robin".

Robin prepared himself for the punch by closing his eyes and his life flashed before him. First he saw his parents get murdered, then he flashed to the point where he was adopted by Bruce Wayne. He was smiling at Robin and Robin returned the smile. Next was the day he became Robin it was Bruce handing him his stuff and saying he was proud of him. The next flash was Robin leaving Gotham city heading to jump city to start a new life. The next flash was his whole team Beast boy, Cyborg, Raven and finally Starfire. Seeing Starfire made a huge amount of flashes come before him and they were all happy ones seeing her smile after missions and laughing together.

That all ended when Slades fist met with Robins face and a huge scream of agony came form Robin that the four teens heard it from the med bay about 9 floors up.

"What happened why did Robin just scream like that" Starfie asked Raven.

Raven opened her eyes and started to cry uncontrollably she fell down to the floor holding her head in her hands. Beast boy and Cyborg stopped what they were doing and ran over to Raven.

"Raven what's wrong what happened to Robin" Beast boy asked combing her hair with his hand. They all waited patiently for Raven to answer.

"I can't sense Robin anymore I think he is dead or he is so close to it" Raven said tears now falling freely from her face. She put her head into Beast boys chest looking for comfort. He was taken by surprise because Raven never acted like this so he put his hands around her and hugged her tightly.

Starfire did not take it well she started to cry and then her eyes turned into the green she usually has when she is throwing starbolts at villains."No I will not let this happen" she said in a mad voice.

Starfire picked up the floor and ripped it in half she flew through multiple floors.

When Robin got hit by Slade he flew backwards into the light switch and he turned on the lights. Slade disappeared almost instantly when the lights went on and that is when Robin saw his damages more closely.

He saw all of the bruises and cuts on his stomach and chest. He then looked to his legs his right leg was broken and his left ankle was also broken. There was so much blood coming out of him that is when he realized that his head was bleeding meaning that his skull was cracked. Robin thought he wasn't going to be able to tell Starfire his feelings that made him shed a single tear. Robins eyes were getting heavy and he couldn't take the pain anymore his last words before he closed his eyes were "Starfire I love you" and his eyes closed.

Starfire was flying through the floors not caring if she was breaking anything. She finally got to the basement and didn't see anything. She quickly flew to the bottom of the stairs and then she saw him. Robin was sitting in a pool of his own blood. Starfire started to cry and she flew besides him. She noticed all of the bruises and cuts, she noticed his broken bones and the one thing she couldn't stand was his cracked skull. She knew that if he didn't get help quick he would die."Robin please don't die on me I need you because I love you" she kissed him on the forehead despite the blood.

Raven flew down and saw Starfire kneeling next to Robin. She couldn't stand the sight of him, she thought that no human being especially Robin should go through any pain like that. Raven then flew down towards Starfire and put her hand on her shoulder. Starfire realized the touch and looked up at Raven with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Raven is Robin dead" Starfire asked waiting for her response.

Raven put her hand on Robins head and started to cry she didn't feel life in him. Starfire got the hint and started to cry and hugged him tightly not wanting to let go. Raven joined her by hugging his chest tightly and crying. They stayed like that for minutes until Cyborg and Beast boy came down the stairs and saw the two girls crying over Robins body.

They went over to them and Beast boy pulled Raven off of Robins body she started to scream and she picked up multiple items with her powers and tried to hit Beast boy with them so she could go back to Robin. Cyborg then pulled off Starfire which was insanely hard due to her super alien strength. She thrashed around so hard screaming "Let me go I need to stay with Robin". After a while she broke free of Cyborgs grasp and flew back to Robins body clinging onto him.

"Leave me alone I want to be with Robin" Starfie screamed at Cyborg.

Cyborg took out his arm to show her Robins vitals."You see this he is still alive he is just unconscious we need to get him to the med bay before he dies of blood loss".

Starfire couldn't believe what she saw and heard, she saw the slow vitals on Cyborgs arm and she looked at Robin. Starfie stood up and picked Robin up in her arms not caring about the blood getting on her clothes."We must hurry then if we are to save Robins life".

Starfire with Robin in her arms, Beast boy and Raven ran up the stairs heading to the med bay leaving Cyborg behind. Cyborg walked over to the old box with Slade equipment in it and looked at his mask. He examined the mask looking at everything that's when he saw the dust.'It hasn't been down here that long to get this much dust on it' Cyborg thought to himself. He then got an idea of why Robin was acting strangely and he ran up the stairs to tell the others and see the injuries done to Robin.

Authors note: well I hope you enjoyed because I liked writing this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon please stay tuned.


End file.
